RULER
by Reaction Writer
Summary: the history of the Arcs is one of Fire And betrayal, of kindness and fury and of hope and strength, watch as the Arc scion creates his own path, just as the others before him. (Jaune X harem, lemons)
1. History d'Arc

I own nothing

"Normal speech"

"_Whisper"_

"Loud Speech!"

"YELLING!"

'_Thought'_

*sounds/SOUNDS*

**-Enjoy-**

The Arc family had a history with fire and betrayal, the first Arc, Jeanne d'Arc was allegedly burned at the stake for being a witch shortly after the Great War after refusing to marry someone who 'fought' alongside her, the Cardinal of Winchester who wanted nothing more the Influence of being married to the hero of the Great War.

An action that almost ended the Winchester bloodline because once the order came for execution, Jeanne did not take this laying down she marched her self to the Bastard's Manor and razed the whole thing to the ground. Taking half of the Cardinal's forces with her and fully castrating the cowardly bastard with her lance.

But unfortunately for Remnant, due to multiple affairs the coward had, some more forceful than others, ensured that an heir continued the path of greed and hate that Winchesters would become infamous for.

And just as unfortunate the Cardinal lived and spread the word of what happened, accusing Jeanne of allying her self with dark forces, rallying the masses who knew little of Grimm, Dust and Aura to 'burn the witch' because how could a woman hold so much power it couldn't be her own, she must have sold her soul to the Grimm.

Jeanne knew that the very same people that she swore to protect were now calling for her blood. It wasn't safe for her child, here in the kingdom that would become Vale she would have to send him away. She knew that he wouldn't be safe until her blood was spilled.

She sent him away with her late husband's sword that he had named after her, 'Crocea Mors' a sword that he said was blessed by the god of light and her lance 'Luminosité Eternelle' the holy battle flag, the Eternal Brightness she used to rally her forces to fight, the same one that she had used to fight in the great war to cut down Grimm and Man alike, it had served her well and hopefully it will keep her son safe.

Her son was 17 at the time of kindness she sent him eastward, a the time he was considered a man but, as his mother, he will always be her baby.

He wept having to leave his only family but, he had little choice. All he could do is pray that his mother lived and would join him soon

When the day of her death came, she once again marched to the burnt remains of the Winchester Manor a broken mess of wood, cloth and glass, the angry mob of morons rallied around a preaching Cardinal and a burning pyre.

She was armed with a simple yet still well-made broadsword, the mob parted like the red sea, going from raging and chanting "BURN THE WITCH" to absolute silence all too afraid of the woman to move.

The Cardinal not expecting Jeanne to confront him again, he did what all Winchesters will become known to do, send others to fight battles that he knows he can't win as cannon fodder and cower backward

Which meant that Jeanne did the what the Arc's will become known for, absolutely decimating their enemies but, for once her luck had turned the sword she wielded shattered under her strength, leaving her with only a fifth of its original length.

Her Aura was chipped away gradually as she still used the broken sword to fend off the Winchester's forces trying not to injure anyone who fighting her.

She put up a good fight taking out all but two of the Cardinal's men until Aura finally gave out due to a lucky strike, the sound it shattering echoed through imidate area and soon following it *SCQUELCH* the sound of a sword finding its way through a gap in armor and partially impaling her ribs and right lung

Her eyes dilate to the size of pins, everyone stood still as blood leaked from the wound, even the man who inflicted the injury was too shocked to capitalize on it.

The Cardinal smiled seeing the Arc Injured but, before he could say a word, Jeanne grabbed the sword of the man out of her ribs, pulls him to her and with a roar of absolute fury kills him with her broken blade jamming into his neck. She looked at was now the last of the Cardinal's men who looked like he damn near pissed himself, the absolute anger in her eyes felt like it was burning a hole into his soul

He tried to turn tail and run but, the Arc matriarch grabbed him by the collar and drive the broken blade into the grunt's neck leaving it embedded as his body dropped lifeless, joining the rest of his comrades

Jeanne felt more and more blood seep into her wound, she knew that she little time left. Her attention went to the to the now defenseless Cardinal

Said Coward was too afraid of the woman to move, he watched her mow down everything he threw at her which meant… he was next

The Arc moved towards the Winchester, walking slowly yet, with purpose, leaving a trail of her own blood. the mob had moved away from her none wanting to end up dead

The Cardinal attempted to step back only to trip and fall flat on his back as the Warrior Woman was now standing at his feet, the flames behind him making Jeanne look like an absolute demon.

In a moment of desperation, the Cardinal pulled a dagger and drove it into Jeanne's leg…

She didn't even flinch and that scared the bastard more than you can ever realize, with the dagger still in leg she grabs a burning torch and tosses it the destroyed manor to set it ablaze. Grabbing the Cardinal's leg she begins to drag him to the burning estate.

The Cardin begged for his life he cried and sniveled like a child, he called out the crowd but, they did nothing but stare at the Arc woman leading him to certain death

Jeanne entered the burning building feeling numb from blood loss, the raging fire felt warm to her and unbearable to the Cardinal. She walked to a wooden beam, grabbing the coward by the hands pinning him against it, she ripped the Cardinal's dagger out of her leg and uses it to impale the bastard's hands to the beam the fire spreading around them begin to engulf the room around them

The Cardinal screamed in pain as the as he tried to he tried to escape the blaze but dagger prevented from doing so.

The matriarch lent against a wall to hold her self up. her only thoughts were that of her boy, she hoped that he would be safe and sound, that he would live a long and full life with a big family and a large house those thoughts faded as she died from blood loss, standing before the flame that burned both to ash

From what the mob saw the Cardinal screamed for any sort of mercy from Jeanne who stood calmy neither Party knowing that she had passed before the flamed consumed them.

When Jeanne's son had left the month before, he was soon followed by those who were loyal to his mother and now him. He had taken the same oath to protect them as did his mother, they had reached the most eastern part of Remnant an exceptionally large island within the two peninsulas of Minstral after a year and half of traveling.

No one would have expected that boy would have built a kingdom but, that is a story for another time. That leads us to the current heir of the Arcs or rather _**Prince**_… Jaune Arc

Jaune who after the events of the forever fall had all but two friends and the teachers turn their backs on him. All because an idiot spread a lie

As for what he is going to do now…

Jaune walks to the rooftop of his dorm, moonlight showing him adorned with a golden laurel crown on his head in a royal blue leather jacket with coattails that reached the back of his knees and a white fur collar that fit him perfectly, gold armor with white accents, black jeans, and black leather Steel capped combat boots.

Crocea mors was sheathed on the opposite side to use as an off-hand weapon, as in his right hand he held Luminosité Eternelle it's banner flying just as freely as day Arcadia was found all that time ago.

The door opened to reveal Pyrrha dressed in her usual combat gear looks to the blond boy "Jaune?" she asked never seeing that armor or weapon before.

Jaune turns around and smiles "Hey Pyrrha" he waved "I wanted to speak to you before we had our usual lesson"

"Talk about what exactly?" Pyrrha asked "Is it about the new Armor you're wearing?"

"Well… that's part of it" Jaune said scratching the back of his head "I want to know…"

Jaune stepped closer and looked Pyrrha in her eyes causing her to blush a bit because he was now a less than a foot away from her

"What do you know about Arcadia?"

**-END- **

Okay that's the first chapter of RULER

And some info

This is not a full crossover with Fate, I'm just lifting the use of Jeanne D'Arc and the

Jaune's armor is pretty much his V4 armor with the colors inverted

And the flag on Luminosité Eternelle has it's the main crest in the middle replaced with the Arc dual crescent crest

Also, think of Arcadia like France so expect a lot of French

And finally, I'm pushing back the Great War from to the 80 Years ago in the canon to 300 years

Any other questions leave them in the reviews


	2. The Dense Prince

I own nothing

"Normal speech"

"Whisper"

"Loud Speech!"

"YELLING!"

'Thought'

*sounds/SOUNDS*

-Enjoy-

"What do you know about Arcadia?" Jaune asked his Partner

"Arcadia?" Pyrrha said confused "That's the Kingdom next to Minstral, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked

"Well, its part of the reason why I never went to Combat School" Jaune said apprehensively

"Is it also part of the reason why that you forged your transcripts to get into Beacon?" Pyrrha Asked just apprehensively

"I Never Forged Anything!" Jaune raised his voice, causing Pyrrha to step back Jaune saw this "Sorry I-I didn't mean to yell at you, I never said that I forged my transcripts. Cardin said that and I'm Kinda Hurt that believed the rumors"

"Jaune… I'm sorry I didn't know what to believe, you weren't exactly being truthful" Pyrrha said dejectedly

"I know but, I had my reasons to keep secrets and I trusted you enough to tell one of them" Jaune spoke making Pyrrha feel guilty "If only you stayed long enough to hear the reason why I didn't go to combat school instead of running off angry at me it would have a lot easier"

"I guess you are right" she sighs in frustration 'Why does life have to be such a headache' she thought

"Look before we get off topic again let me explain, I was privately tutored and got a recommendation to attend Beacon by one of the Huntresses who I got training from" Jaune explained truthfully

Pyrrha a skeptical but, with kindness said "Jaune… I've seen you fight, not to be rude but…"

Jaune rolls his eyes "Yeah… about that, I was holding back… a lot" he explained "like 'a lot' doesn't even begin to explain how much"

Pyrrha raised a brow "Jaune can you please explain?"

"Yeah well… like I said I was privately trained along with the rest of my sisters because my dad wanted us out of the public eye as much as possible" Jaune said nervously fiddling with his hands "I really didn't have much of a normal childhood or any friends growing up"

"Why would your father not want you in public eye" Pyrrha asked confused

"Do you know why I brought up Arcadia?" Jaune asked before holding his hand out to the champion "Wait, don't answer just let me explain. Arcadia is referred to as 'Le Dernier Vrai Royaume', The Last True Kingdom" Jaune said without a hint of an accent as he spoke

"The reason for that is we have a royal family with a King, Queen, princesses, and well… a prince" Jaune trailed off with a bead of sweat rolling off his forehead

"Jaune… a-are you telling me that you are the…" she paused in a moment in disbelief "The Prince of Arcadia…"

Jaune who incredibly was incredibly nervous and sweating was only able to awkwardly nod yes.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Pyrrha asked

"Well… I can take you to the Arcadian Embassy in Vale where everyone refers to me as 'Your Highness', 'Lord Arc', 'Prince Jaune', etcetera or you can do it the easy way" Jaune suggested

"The easy way?"

"You have your scroll on you right just search 'Prince of Arcadia' and you should see my face as the top result" Jaune asked

Pyrrha took out her device and did that and…

"Oh… My… OUM!" she blurted out, Jaune took a step back shocked by the out of character moment his partner just had.

Pyrrha just looked at her search results it was Jaune wearing a royal blue three-piece suit and the same laurel crown she sees on his head, the only difference being is that his hair was slicked back. The description underneath the picture reading as such;

'Jaune D'Arc, Prince of Arcadia is the sole male heir to the Arcadian throne as the 3rd eldest child of King Alexander II and Queen Luna. He has been Duke of Orleans since the age of 10'

She looked at Jaune

Then at her scroll

Then at Jaune Again

Then once more at her scroll

This went on for a bit Jaune sighed, going up the champion to take hold of both her shoulders "Pyrrha please calm down, I know it's a lot to take in" he said calmly staring into her eyes, causing a splash of pink to appear on her face.

Pyrrha took a deep breath to calm herself "Why did you hide this, why did put forward this persona of a…" she tried to find a word for it

"An Idiot" Jaune finished

He continued "Well… when I first got to vale no one outside of the Embassy knew who I was and it felt… refreshing, no one swarming me with cameras and clamoring at my feet, I remember when I asked a girl the time because I forgot my scroll and she asked me to marry her, I just wanted to how it felt to be normal for a bit" Jaune hung his head in defeat

Pyrrha chuckled at her partner "I know how that feels" a thought rings through her mind "Jaune?" said prince lifted his head up in response "When we first met, did you not honestly not know who I was or was that part of your use as well?" she asked

Jaune stood up straight with a stern look on his face "Pyrrha I know how much that it means to you, so I'll be frank with you" he said in a 'no nonsense' kind of way

The champion thought 'Oum please no'

The young prince's face turned to usual goofy smile "I had absolutely no Idea who you were when met, I mean I knew you were famous because I remembered you on pumpkin pe-!OOF!"

Pyrrha cut him off by hugging him tightly and whispering "Thank you"

Jaune was caught off guard by this, a blush forming on his cheeks "oh yeah she's been through this too, probably even worse because she's a worldwide celebrity' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her returning the hug "Don't thank me Pyr, I'm glad I met you" 'if only you knew how I feel about you' he sighed thinking to himself

Pyrrha partially breaks away from the hug "who else knows, I can't be the only one" she said

"Miss Glynda, Mister Port, Doctor Oobleck and the Headmaster" Jaune listed off

Pyrrha blinked 'Miss Glynda?' she thought to herself before asking Jaune "You told… the professors?"

"No my dad told headmaster Ozpin and those tutors I had…" Jaune trailed off

"Were the professors" the champion finished

"Yep, Miss Glynda was my Aura teacher and nanny, Mister Port taught me Grimm studies and Doctor Oobleck was history, they taught me and my sisters before coming to Beacon about two years ago" Jaune explained

"Wait… how could Professor Goodwitch teach you how to use Aura, if I unlocked it during initiation?" Pyrrha proposed, still within the prince's arms

Jaune who was also still hugging his partner "About that… the night before the first years came I locked my aura because I thought that that's what you're supposed to do" he sighed again "I really should stop believing my sister Vermeil[1]"

Pyrrha was shocked at the amount of control Jaune seemed to have over his aura "Professor Goodwitch was an amazing teacher wasn't she" she stated

Before Jaune could respond another was heard by both "I can assure Miss Nikos that I am still very much an amazing teacher though, I do thank you for your praise" the partners both turn to see Glynda along with Doctor Oobleck and Port

"Hope we aren't Interpreting anything private, Jaune my boy" Port said with a brow raised, looking upon both his students in each other's embrace

"Nonsense!" the Doctor said "We do have to talk about some things regarding the… incident in the Forever Falls among other things so, whatever you two were doing can wait unti-" *Thwak* Oobleck was stopped by the sound Glynda smacking her riding crop against her hand all men, young and old gulped at the sound.

"Now, why are you two up here, it's past curfew" Professor Goodwitch asked

"Well I was confessing to Pyrrha about everything" Jaune said, breaking away from the hug and using the worst possible word for it

Pyrrha face went neon before she could counter the groans of both of male professors as they gave several Lien to Professor Goodwitch who had an extremely rare smirk on her face

Jaune was confused "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about my boy, just a simple wager between your teachers" Port explained

"Yes A Wager! We bet that it be MissNikos who would confess her romantic feelings first" Doctor Oobleck said "Not that Peter and I had no faith in you, it is just that you are very, very, very, very, very dense. The outcome of your upbringing no dought" he said as bluntly as possible

The young prince had joined the champion in blushing "W-Wait! That's Not What I Meant!" Jaune shouted, frantically waving his hands around "I Mean Telling Her That I'm A Prince Not That I Like Her!"

"Wait, you don't like me?" Pyrrha said being disappointed yet somehow in the cutest way possible

"What, No, I Mean, I Do!" Jaune tried to explain "It just that I didn't know that you liked me, personally I thought you were out of my league" he said too bashfully to look at his partner or his teachers, though Pyrrha felt butterflies in her stomach

Peter and Bart were trying to stifle a laugh, knowing the boy since he was much younger it was kind of humorous

Goodwitch takes offense to Jaune's self-doubt, walking to the Prince she cups his face "Jaune you are a kind and charming young man, that I have the privilege of teaching, not to mention you are a PRINCE of a foreign land, you are quite literally so above of everyone's league that its comical" she said her usual calm and collected tone replaced with a softer and caring one

"Now You and Miss Nikos have the fortune of sharing feelings and I have had enough of those emotions giving me a headache, so just tell her" she ordered the prince to do

Jaune took a deep breath still uneasy as he tried to calm his nerves

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said

Jaune would have jumped out of skin but, he was trying to keep some dignity so he turned to his partner and saw her walking towards him with a hopeful smile on her face "Cher Oum, Elle est absolument Magnifique, parfaite ne commence même pas à la décrire[2]" he thought aloud with a look of awe plastered all over his face

The champion had no Idea what Jaune said but for some reason, she felt like blushing

The teachers, on the other hand, knew exactly what the young prince said "My my, our student has become quite the charmer hasn't he" Port whispered to the other two

"Yes, quite" Doctor Oobleck responded back as quietly as possible

"Quiet, both of you I don't want to miss this" Glynda hissed

Pyrrha heart was practically beating through her chest a nervous wreck that contradicted he calm outer demeanor that showed her as perfectly fine. They were so similar and different in several ways, and she always felt so happy around Jaune

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called out once more. She twirled her hair before asking her partner "Do you have something that you would like to say?"

Jaune who was kinda in a nervous trance "Huh? I mean yeah" coming back to reality. "Sorry. Just… a lit-er a lot nervous"

"I know same here, why don't we both take a deep breath before we continue" she said placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Okay," Jaune Acknowledged, doing as he was told as did Pyrrha. Once he calmed himself, he continued on. "I… I want to thank you for sticking by me even though all that's happened and just being amazing, but there more I wanted to tell you"

"Go on," Pyrrha said giddily

"That I…" Jaune felt his whole body blush "I like you Pyrrha" Jaune looked away not hearing anything "Oh Oum I screwed it up, didn-OOF!" Jaune's panicking was cut off by the second hug he received from his partner that night

Pyrrha was grinning and holding up Jaune in an almost bone-crushing hug, she spun him around with a look of absolute glee on her face "Oh Jaune!" she said brightly. "I've Waited For So Long For You To Say That!"

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha, Please Stop!" he begged her as she continued to spin him around, "I think I'm gonna be sick" 'Wow she's strong' he thought

Pyrrha being on cloud nine couldn't help but not listen to Jaune who was turning a bit green, it took the champion a second or thirty to realize her partner's distress so she stopped though she couldn't help but chuckle a Jaune's dizziness.

"Jaune are you Okay?" she asked him

"Yeah just a little dizzy" the prince said as his head bobbed slightly side to side

Pyrrha beamed as an Idea came into her head "I have something that can help with that"

"Ginger tablets?" Jaune asked comically

"Nooo…" Pyrrha trailed off

"Then what is it?" the prince asked completely unaware about was about to happen

*Chu*

Jaune's face was almost nuclear as Pyrrha kissed his cheek "W-well… I d-do feel better" he said with a goofy smile

Pyrrha smiled with a splash of pink on her face and the teachers chuckled at their students

"Congratulations! Now That You Both Have Confessed To Each Other, we have much to discuss" the Doctor explained

"Yes my boy, considering the resentment that your own team along with the rest Miss Rose's Team hold against you has forced the headmaster to do something" Professor Port said

"Am I being Expelled?" Jaune said cautiously, causing Pyrrha's heart to drop

"No dear, you are not being Expelled" Glynnda said "but, you are being moved to a different Room"

"And If Willing, MissNikos will be joining you" Doctor Oobleck added

Jaune turns to his now, girlfriend "Look Pyrrha you don't have to if you don't want…"

"I'll do it" the Champion said without hesitation

"Excellent! Because I Have Already Had Both Of Your Belongings Moved To The PentHouse!" the Doctor said as excitable as always

"Penthouse?" Jaune and Pyrrha asked only to receive nods from the Professors

::Several Minutes Later::

Penthouse was right, it was several times bigger than the usual dorm, was in a completely different building, has heated marble flooring, six bedrooms one of them a master bedroom, three baths also including one master bath equipped with an artificial hot spring that looked like it could fit a dozen people. a huge living room with an equally huge TV, private gym, a fully stocked kitchen, library, and a terrace that had a full view over the rest of the campus and a distant view of Vale

Both students and teacher were standing in the living room taking in their surroundings

"Huh, didn't think that Beacon had something like this" Jaune said casually, already knowing the life of luxury.

"Jaune what are you talking about? This place is immaculate" Pyrrha said, being what snobby rich people would consider 'New Money', meaning while she was rich from the all her tournament wins, merchandise, and endorsements she was still was nowhere near the amount of wealth that three hundred years of ruling a Kingdom could do to a family's financials

"Pyrrha I was raised in a castle that cost more than a hundred times what Beacon is worth, I'm used to it" Jaune shrugged

"Oh, still makes wonder why a school would have something like this?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around

"We use it for V.I.P's and other High Profile people that come to visit the academy" both students turned to Miss Goodwitch who "And you both will be staying here for the time being"

"Yes! Surprisingly There Were No Other Alternatives To House You All!" Oobleck pointed out

"What was about Ren and Nora?" Pyrrha asked out of curiosity

"The rest of your team has made their choice along Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long" Port explained "And it seems that they want nothing to do with you, my boy"

Jaune sighs in disappointment, a sentiment shared most in the room. Though something was bothering him about "Wait... what about Ruby?" the prince asked

"Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" said the groggy voice of one Ruby Rose, dressed in her button up PJ's. Jaune and Pyrrha quickly notice that her eyes had puffiness and swelling around them, signaling that she had been crying earlier

Ruby rubs her eyes in for a moment when she opened them it was directly at Jaune and Pyrrha, she blinked again to clear her visions "Jaune… Pyrrha?" she whispered out, she immediately lept towards Jaune

Jaune who after being around several sisters for the entirety of his life, sensed this so he hands Luminosité Eternelle to his lovely redheaded girlfriend 'Wow, this a lot heavier than it looks' she thought before the small reaper would make contact with Jaune.

*Thump*

*Crash*

*Groan*

Ruby had glomped Jaune into and over the couch landing both of them on the floor, the much smaller girl on top of the Prince "JAUNE!, PYRRHA!, I Thought That You Were Expelled!" she Shouted in both confusion and relief, tears trailing from down her cheek

"Why would think That?" Pyrrha asked, completely okay with the fact that a cute girl was straddling her boyfriend's waist, more worried that her friend was upset for some reason, so she sits beside her and the downed Jaune to wipe away her tears "And who made you cry?"

Jaune sits up rubbing his head 'I should probably learn to brace myself' he thought to himself "So what happened?" he asked of Ruby, patting her head to make her feel better

Ruby hicked a bit and tried to explain "W-well *sniff* I thought that you g-guys got kicked out c-cause' the professors came to your dorm and got your stuff, and when I asked professor Oobl-"

The Doctor out habit tried correct "DOCT!-OOF!"

Port had elbowed Oobleck in the ribs "Please… Miss Rose, Continue " he stated, rather he do that than Glynnda toss him off the terrace

"*sniff* O-Okay… when I ask D-Doctor Oobleck he said t-that it had to with what happened in the F-Forever F-Fall and what Cardin said t-to the h-headmaster so I th-thought you w-w-were…" she immediately began to tear up and hugged Jaune

"Is that all you were crying about" Jaune spoke softly "come on Ruby you tougher than that"

Pyrrha had quizzical look on her face "Something tells me that there's more. Isn't there?"

Ruby still hugging Jaune, nods to confirm "Y-yeah, When I told the r-rest of my team, we got into a fight because Weiss said that you were 'a waste of space who didn't discover to be here', Blake said that you can't be trusted and Yang said that 'he's a loser' and my dad said that told me that I'm not even allowed to say the word she called Pyrrha"

"And what exactly did your sister say about Pyrrha" Jaune asked… demanded, demanded is the proper word for it, an icy coldness to his voice that made Ruby shrink back a bit

"Jaune dear, I do believe that you're scaring her" Glynda said casually

"Oh" Jaune realized "He-He, sorry about that Ruby. Didn't mean to scare you"

Ruby nods again "I-it's o-okay… after that, I said that not of that was true and Weiss I not a good leader and Yang and Blake agreed with her so I left the room crying and ran into the headmaster and told him what happened… so you weren't expelled?" she questioned quickly changing the subject

"No ruby we weren't expelled" Pyrrha assured

"But didn't Jaune fake his transcripts"

Jaune groans 'Why does everyone around me believe that menteur[3]' the price pinches from the brow of his nose "Yeah… I think we should bring Ruby up to speed"

"Up to speed. About what?" the scythe-wielder asked

"You might want to sit down for this" he said

"But I am sitting" Ruby responded

"Not on my lap, crater-face"

::Five Minutes later::

Ruby was now sitting on the couch and much like Pyrrha before was looking at her scroll.

Then at Jaune

Then at her scroll again

Jaune not wanting this to for as long as it did with his girlfriend, grabs Ruby's face "Ruby I get it, its a lot to take but please… It wasn't even funny the first time"

"What?" went everyone

"Nevermind… let me just get to the point, I didn't forge anything, I just wanted to act normal and I'm the prince of Arcadia" Jaune explained, after about five seconds of silence he spoke "When I say out loud, it sounds like I'm making this up but… I'm not"

Ruby was taking a moment to take in what she just heard "So you're the Prince of Arcadia?"

"Yes" Jaune reassured

"And since no one knew who you were in Vale, you took advantage and pretended to be something you're not so you wouldn't be noticed?"

"Yeah" Pyrrha confirmed a bit Jealous that her notoriety as a celebrity wouldn't allow her to do that

"And the Professors were your teachers before you got to beacon?"

"That would be true MissRose" Doctor Oobleck answered

"And you confessed to Pyrrha?" Jaune being as dense as he is didn't pick up on the hint of disappointment in the young reaper's voice, everyone else on the other hand…

"W-well y-yeah" Jaune blurted out with a blush on his face, caught off guard by Ruby's question

"O-oh…" Ruby responded

The room was silent for a good minute

*Ding-Ding*

A notification went off on the Headmistress's Scroll. She read it and actually snorted, to Ruby and Pyrrha who have only known the strict side the professor it was kind of uncovering watching her laugh.

"What's so funny Miss Glynda?" the prince asked his former Nanny

Both the male professors shared Jaune's confusion "Yes Glynda what has got you so giddy" port asked

"It seems the rest MissRose's team had bit of an incident involving the makeshift Bunkbeds falling over" she explained in between chuckling

Jaune and Pyrrha tried to stifle a laugh, Ruby lets out a nervous almost forced chuckle

"Something wrong Ruby?" Jaune asked

"Well… I… maybe… sorta… had something to do with it" Ruby admitted

"Yes yes quite the tragedy" the portly professor stated confusing the students

"Uh?" Ruby said

"Miss Rose I Know that you're worried regarding your team's accident, but I assure that they will be okay" Doctor Oobleck declared, completely ignoring Ruby's guilty plea

"But, I'm telling you that I did it" Ruby continued still confused, though Jaune picked up on what happening

"Ruby I'm pretty sure they're letting you get away with it" Jaune explained "they did the same thing when they caught me with a hand in the cookie jar"

"Oh" Ruby replied

"Well dear, we must be off it is rather late and we have papers to grade" the headmistress said, walking up to the Prince hugging him and kissing his cheek "Also the Headmaster called off tomorrow so feel free to sleep in" she along with the other two Professors were about to leave

"Just one-moment Gylnda, there still the wager to consider" Port declared

"What are talking about, Jaune confessed to Pyrrha, I won" she states simply

"Poppycock! he admitted to being a prince. It was not until explained it to him that he confessed his feelings to Miss Nikos, therefore the wager is null and void" the doctor stated, holding his hand out Port following suite

Glynda grumbled handing back her winnings, looking at Jaune "Goodnight Dear" she said before leaving

"Well, that was a thing" Jaune said with only ruby and Pyrrha to hear him now

Ruby being much calmer now finally noticed the weapon that she never seen Jaune have before "Jaune, can you tell about your Lance"

Jaune looks to the weapon he had in his hand the banner rolled around it "Ruby Meet Luminosité Eternelle, the holy battle flag" he said handing to the reaper

Ruby held his hand out to receive the weapon, she immediately felt the surprising heft of the weapon "Woah! It's really heavy, it's gotta weigh at least three times Crescent Rose"

"Realy? I've never noticed" Jaune remembered the type of training that his dad and Mister Port put him through to increase his strength, Carrying logs uphill, and using the same logs as training a training lance to practice the Lance movements

"And the flag?" Pyrrha asked singling ruby to unfurl it feeling the soft aged white and gold silk flag with the Dual Crescent surrounded by several Fleur de Lis

"That's because it was originally used as a flag pole, about three hundred years ago Jeanne D'Arc the first Arc used it during the Great War alongside her husband who wielded Crocea Mors" Jaune motioned to the sword slung on his right hip "the flag itself doesn't really serve any purpose, it's more of a symbolic gesture"

"How could she fight with a flag pole? It seems like it is too unwieldy to use it like that?" Pyrrha questioned

"It has to do with the Semblance that we both have, amplification" Jaune explained, both Reaper and Champion lean in as if say 'Go on' so he continued "It lets me use my aura to increase strength and defense, heal and boost aura and semblance of anyone I touch and my self, Luminosité Eternelle lets me use it as an area of effect"

"Wow! That's so cool" Pyrrha and Jaune chuckle at Ruby's excitement

"Yeah and from the old books, that were written by her son in the library back home her fighting style was described as…" Jaune tried to find the best word to describe it "Monsterous… the descriptions of light flooding battlefields, thousands laid injured and dead, all to keep her family safe, she even gave her life to make sure that her only son would live on to found Arcadia"

"Wow, she sounds awesome" Ruby replied

"Indeed" Pyrrha agreed

"Yeah my parents named me after her, so I got some big shoes to fill" Jaune said, internally a bit nervous on what his future holds 'Hopefuly Pyrrha and Ruby are in it' he thought with a spot of pink on his cheeks

Pyrrha for some reason felt a warmth in her stomach that made her smile

Ruby just blushed "Jaune is okay if I sleep in your bed" she rapidly turned to Pyrrha, with her hands up in a frantic motion "Only If It's Okay With You Pyrrha! It just that when I get upset I can't sleep by myself. I'll sleep in my dad's or yangs bed but since I'm upset with yang and my dad in Patch, I thought… That I…"

"Ruby its okay I don't mind" Pyrrha said sweetly

"You Don't!?" jaune exclaimed, his cheeks a nice shiny red

"Yes as long I'm there aswell" she said sounding more like demand

-END-

Okay that's the second chapter of RULER, I made this one longer to make up for the First one's shortness.

Transtaltions

Vermeil = Red

Cher Oum, Elle est absolument Magnifique, parfaite ne commence même pas à la décrire = Dear Oum, She is absolutely beautiful, perfect does not even begin to describe her

Menteur = Liar

Next chapter: Réunion de la Royauté et Du Pouvoir D'un Prince/ Meeting of Royalty and Power of a Prince


End file.
